It is well known that singers, speakers and other vocalists rely on their ability to hear themselves in order to make their desired vocal sounds. The return of one's vocal sounds to one's own ears, often described as reverberation or reverb, can play a significant role in a vocalist's ability to control vocal content, quality, pitch and other vocal sound characteristics. In addition, reverb is known to be a reassuring factor for vocalists.
People often find it easier to sing and speak in environments which facilitate reverb. This is one reason why many people like to sing in the bathroom. However, relying on a special room for reverb has several disadvantages. The quality of the reverb can be relatively low. This is because the vocal sound is affected by the walls and other items in the room before reaching the vocalist's ears. Also, it can be relatively inconvenient for vocalists to have to visit special rooms or facilities every time they want to hear reverb.
Certain electronic sound systems have been developed to provide reverb to singers. In the recording industry, singers often wear electronic headphones when they make recordings in a studio. When the singers sing into the microphone, the sound system records the voice and, at the same time, electronically transmits the voice to the headphones. This type of sound system includes an array of interconnected electronic components and hardware.
This sound system has several disadvantages. The sound system is not portable due to its reliance on electrical power and its relatively large size and weight and its wiring configuration. Also, it is relatively inconvenient and expensive for users to maintain and operate the sound system.
Consequently, neither this sound system or the bathroom-type reverb environment assist vocalists in hearing themselves in a relatively convenient fashion in various locations, such as, at home, in an automobile or outside.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome the disadvantages described above.